TW: Ne M'oublie Pas
by Evaded
Summary: UA/DRABBLE Stiles est présent au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.


**Titre :** Drabble VI – Ne m'oublie pas

**Pairing :** Stiles/SexSlave!Derek

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur, relation légèrement forcée

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Stiles est présent au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ce Drabble est parti d'un set de gifs que j'ai vu sur Tumblr, mais je l'ai perdu de vue, dommage! Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines expressions, vous pouvez m'écrire une review demandant des explications, m'écrire sur Tumblr ou sur Facebook!

Eva.

DRABBLE VI – NE M'OUBLIE PAS

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que le baiser d'une vieille tante qui empeste le parfum? Une folle sexy un peu psychopathe sur les bords. Stiles déglutit. Kate Argent était une femme splendide et énergique, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment son côté sadique. Elle l'avait enfermé dans la cave de sa maison pour le « torturer » un peu plus tard. Et elle avait dit cela sur un ton sexy et provocateur.

En fait, Stiles n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle le balance en bas de l'escalier à coup de talon aiguille bien sentit au derrière. Il se mit sur ses jambes tout en se frottant les fesses de sa main droite. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui donner un bon coup. Il soupira, dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de croire qu'une femme séduisante et mariée voulait une aventure avec un adolescent paumé? Il monta doucement l'escalier pour écouter à la porte. Kate semblait partie. Stiles tourna la poignée, mais il vit rapidement qu'elle était verrouillée. Il laissa échapper un juron. Il redescendit lentement en cherchant l'interrupteur de la main. Une fois qu'il l'eut sentit sous ses doigts, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Il l'alluma. Pour un sous-sol, il était bien éclairé. Il se retourna avec un air satisfait pour voir ce que la pièce contenait. Son sourire disparu aussitôt à la vue d'un homme attaché par les bras et il était visiblement blessé.

-Woahhhh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

L'homme leva légèrement la tête et regarda Stiles :

-Je te retourne la question.

-Kate.

-Je vois, tu es tombé dans le panneau à ce que je vois.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui est attaché, dit-il avec un rire avant d'ajouter, tu as du être un vilain garçon.

Devant le silence de l'inconnu et son grognement Stiles retira ses paroles. Il s'avança vers l'inconnu et lui demanda :

-C'est Kate qui t'as fait ça?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Chaque mouvement semblait lui demander un effort surhumain. Stiles soupira, il n'avait jamais aimé voir souffrir quelqu'un encore moins depuis que sa mère était partie vers un monde meilleur.

-Sérieusement, elle est folle et devrait se faire soignée! laissa-t-il tombé pendant qu'il cherchait comment libérer l'homme. Alors heu… heu…?

-Derek…

-Tu as été attrapé comment? Elle t'as promis quoi?

-Rien.

-Pardon? dit-il en terminant de détacher Derek.

Derek se frotta les poignets quand il daigna de regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

-Tu fais quoi ici?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! chigna-t-il.

L'homme au physique d'apollon grogna une nouvelle fois.

-Okay! Okay! commença Stiles, je suis ici car je croyais qu'elle voulait couché avec moi. C'était une très mauvaise idée de le croire, déjà que je ne suis pas un fan des pornos SM.

-Tu parles trop. déclara Derek qui semblait ennuyé.

Stiles haussa les épaules comme s'il était habitué à une telle remarque et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Après un bon moment à le regarder faire, Derek s'avança vers lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je cherche une sortie, un plan pour sortir d'ici! Je n'ai pas très envie de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie.

Stiles soupira, il l'avait bien remarqué les dix premières fois qu'il avait fait le tour de la pièce. Il était temps pour le plan B. Il allait devoir l'assommer avec un objet contendant et filer une fois qu'elle serait inconsciente. Il eut un sourire imbécile et se mit à chercher l'objet par excellence pour son plan. Derek le regarda faire. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Stiles échafaudait son plan.

-Tu as bientôt terminé? demanda Derek.

-Mon plan est génial! Et puis, je ne t'ai pas entendu proposer grand-chose pour sortir d'ici.

-Oh, intéressant, je dois proposer quelque chose. dit-il en se rapprochant.

Les yeux bruns de Stiles étaient entièrement fixés sur Derek. L'homme le savait et cela lui plaisait. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut près de l'adolescent. Il pouvait le toucher sans étirer son bras au maximum. Il lui caressa le bras.

-Que veux-tu que je te fasse?

-Comment ça me faire quelque chose? C'est un plan pour sortir d'ici que je veux!

-Vraiment? murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles.

Derek poussa un long soupire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Stiles. Je te libère et tu agis comme si tu voulais rester avec cette… folle.

-Habituellement, on me libère quand on veut que je fasse quelque chose. Tu étais ici au départ pour cela, non?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Laisses-moi te faire changer d'idée encore une fois… murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de l'adolescent qui recula d'un coup sec.

Stiles sentit la froideur du mur contre son dos. Derek était dangereusement près de lui. Le cœur de l'adolescent accéléra sa musique et Stiles se mit à trembler légèrement. De peur ou d'excitation? Il ne le savait pas. L'homme lui caressa lentement la joue et l'informa :

-Je peux te faire tout ce que tu désires. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

-Et… si je veux sortir d'ici? demanda-t-il même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Derek esquissa un sourire et caressa l'entre-jambe de l'adolescent. Stiles ferma momentanément les yeux et, de ses lèvres, sortit une longue plainte. L'homme aux muscles parfaits murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme ayant un rapport direct avec son membre qui appréciait les caresses. Stiles chigna une fois de plus. Il voulait partir, mais d'un autre côté, il en avait envie.

-Tu préfères quoi : la langue ou ma main?

L'adolescent resta sans voix, il devint rouge comme une tomate tellement Derek était… direct.

-Hmmm… tu veux que je devine, c'est ça? demanda l'homme tout en murmurant à l'oreille de Stiles.

Il voyait très bien que Stiles était plutôt passif. Il prit les choses en main. Sa bouche alla automatiquement trouver la zone sensible du jeune homme dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Les plaintes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et Derek remarqua que sa victime avait même fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation. Kate avait du goût quand au choix des victimes. Il savoura le goût de Stiles pendant un long moment avant de commencer à déboutonner le jean de celui-ci. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de surprise et le fixa.

-Je vais être doux. lui promit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Derek jugea bon d'y aller avec la langue, il pensait que Stiles aimerait avoir plus de sensation possible pour sa première fois. Encore une fois, il remercia Kate et son flair légendaire. Stiles était intelligent, il comprit tout de suite ce que Derek avait l'intention de lui faire, il bougea. Derek ne perdit pas de temps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Stiles était déjà collé contre le mur, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin même si le jeune homme aurait aimé s'incruster dedans le mur. Encore une fois, Derek prit les devant et porta le membre du jeune homme à sa bouche. Un gémissement instantané retentit.

-Tu… tu n'as pas à faire ça…

-Et si j'en ai envie? demanda Derek avant de recommencer à sucer.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse outre les gémissements. Il faisait des cercles d'une lenteur sensuelle autour du membre qui arrachait des gémissements à chaque fois. Stiles voyait un homme à genoux devant lui qui le faisait gémir de plaisir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses agissements. Il poussa un gémissement et, inconsciemment, passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Derek qui se mit à sucer plus avidement. Contre toutes les attentes de Derek, Stiles le leva pour le pousser dans le mur voisin. Surpris, il se laissa faire. C'est en voyant le désir dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il sourit peu avant que Stiles ne l'embrasse avec une passion dévorante.

Peu après le départ de l'adolescent, Derek restait adossé contre le cadrage de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas enlever le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il revoyait Stiles partir de la maison en courant tout en se retournant une seule fois pour le regarder.

-Tu t'es bien amusé? demanda Kate en faisant sursauter Derek.

Pour toute réponse, il esquissa de nouveau un sourire et regarda l'endroit où il avait vu Stiles disparaître.


End file.
